uos_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Dance to the Death
This was an official DM which started as a confrontation between Star Uchiha and Hiraku Senju. Unfortunately the Uchiha couldn't keep up with Hiraku's explosive power he had with the Eight Gates. Logs Guest_starboijohnson: - The sky would be dark an black as star uchiha would be looking up into the sky with both his eyes being the eternal mangekyo sharrigan as his fingers would be flicking against he eachother his teeth sharply white wearing his uchiha scarf around his neck as the wind would be blowing strongly against it his sandals on his feet being black his uchiha pants on the top of his waist as his uchiha blood kanatans would be dripping with blood from the enemies he had killed in his past on his head he wore his uchiha straw hat on his back his uchiha war fan placed there sticked there tightly on his backside stood his uchiha sage scroll around his neck his necklace would be seen bright silver showing that he was sage master uchiha Star uchiha would then Jump into the air as he would begin to clap saying: (its been a long time since i last had all this fun are you ready to dance) : as he as his apponent while in mid air claapping as star hit the floor he would simply jump 50km away from the area as he would place his uchiha sage scroll as against the floor as he would then sit behind the scroll as he would close his eyes his body would then fade into ashes as he would clunch his both fist together shouting saying: shadow style hidden ash jutsu as his body would begin to fade into ashes as star uchiha would as his apponent can you please tell me your name mate cause i hate calling people my apponent :) after asking that question he would then wait for any attack from rare as he would say one more thing:(lets begin) Kurasuke: There in the sands was Hiraku Senju, proud warrior of Sunagakure. Red eyes, violent and glowering with a passion unlike any other stared ahead to perceive the new opponent before him. There was only a brief study, but from that alone he could determine the clan and the fact this individual had already brought out his own EMS… This already meant the individual wasn’t coming on good attention to this Suna shinobi. Hiraku let his left hand clad in armor, just as his right was, feel upon the hilt of his sword which head to the right side of his hip. On him was standard Suna attire, with a flak jacket matching the sands themselves and a darker underlying apparel that was like the night sky itself. The passion from before was brought from this person simply roaming with Hiraku’s domain, the brute of Suna. In any case, it was obvious this was about to get a little serious. Hiraku contemplated the ways he could attack, noting that the easiest way would be opening a few gates and then simply dealing with the matter right then and there. Hiraku’s intimate knowledge of the Eight Gates gave him a certain edge over this individual, given the almost god-like ability they gave him. Along this was an advanced knowledge with the techniques of this, such as Morning Peacock, Front and Reverse Lotus; etc. Outside of this were a few basic ninjutsu, and even a special move that Hiraku had devised with this special sword of his. This had no name, but the technique was similar in comparison to that of Morning Peacock. Around the opening of the fifth gate, he simply immobilized the opponent in some way or the next before delivering a blinding flurry of sword attacks. This along with shadow clone, body flicker, and temporary paralysis would all be a part of this tied together to make for a very short fight. Still on looking, Hiraku knew to look away from the eyes of this Uchiha and simply observe the outer body where he could still fight in a competent manner without the fear of being caught in any sort of genjutsu given the Uchiha had any. With a single question being asked, Hiraku returned in a grim tone, “Well, you call me your opponent and you more than likely have some superb abilities given the Uchiha apparel you have… and those eyes I could barely see. I’ve always wondered about them… I wonder what state they’re in as well… I guess I can find that out after killing you. In any case, I can’t take a person such as you lightly. Thus, I will end this in only a second, and afterward I will proceed to do my own bidding… because you’ve already begun to make my blood boil. My name is Hiraku Senju, and I will be the one who sends you out of this realm.” At that moment, Hiraku screamed aloud with his skin slowly turning red and an incredible amount of veins beginning to surface. The intense heat as energy began to build up in Hiraku began to burn him, this was the power of the Eight Gates. Winds began to bellow around him as an awful blast took around him. His jaws clenched, each fiber of his muscles ripping from the slightest quiver given the rising power in him, “Gate of… life,” another blast took place before he continued on. This didn’t take long before he last said, “This is it! GATE OF LIMIT, OPEN!” A sort of rage emptied from Hiraku, the swirling energy around him began to explode before suddenly: Hiraku was gone. The very Earth itself tore as it tried to keep up with Hiraku’s movement, who now had an unbelievable amount of speed behind him that was only further increased with body flicker. Not even within a fraction of a second, Hiraku appeared right before Star Uchiha and would be kicking with a blinding speed. Given the unnatural speed of him just seemingly flashing before Star would take anyone off, even the EMS itself would find trouble going against this… This kick contained the power of a kage and more as it reached to Star with the blinding speed of the Eight Gates. There was little to no reaction time at all, leaving it very unlikely this individual would manage to dodge the kick itself. If hit, the given force would be enough to collapse one’s internal organs and rupture many others. This was even more dangerous given the kick was orientated towards Star’s chest, where it would land directly above the heart and lungs. From there, if hit, Star would simply be done for if he were even a left alive in the slightest where Hiraku would most likely follow up with another basic attack… not even giving the poor soul the grace of going out in a blaze of glory with some of the Eight Gate’s key taijutsu techniques. Kurasuke: Star didn’t even have time to react, Hiraku delivered his swift kick of justice. At that moment, Star was sent flying into the air by the unbelievable strength of the Eight Gates. Soaring through the air, Star would suffer internal organ failure and was almost dead on the scene as life quickly exited him. To end it all, Hiraku jumped up into the air with his astounding speed and quickly matched up just a little above Star’s lifeless body. Hiraku pulled a single fist back, his muscle fibers ripping apart before delivering a swift punch into the Uchiha’s forehead with enough force to literally blow his brains out with the punch alone and send his ragdoll body flying back to the ground and crash harshly into the sands of Suna. Hiraku exhaled deeply before quickly dropping to the ground, his body was tired and torn but he didn’t even have to do anything and thus he could still walk a little bit… alas he would most likely be resting for the next few days. Hiraku simply walked over to Hiraku lifeless body and took out a kunai. He bent over and used his hands to loosely disconnect Star’s eyes and put them into a rather open pocket… they needed to be stored fast however if they were to last in good condition. Afterward, Hiraku used the same kunai to sever Star’s head. Blood oozed onto the sands, staining them a crimson red before Hiraku swiftly pulled out his phallus. Throbbing from a sort of near-orgasm from this savagery, Hiraku simply thrust his cock swiftly into Star’s empty eye and proceeded to skull fuck him. A demonic laugh ushered forth as he laughed aloud, his rage now completely on, “Is this the power of the Uchiha? Nothing can stand between me, I am the apostle of Death and will show this world what chaos and destruction truly is…”